Great Catch
by coultharddd
Summary: One Shot based on a prompt. Elizabeth and Blake story


**_One Shot based on a promtp recieved through twitter...Enjoy _**

**_Blake and M'Sec stuck in a room with no windows and Blake just happens to be claustrophobic and Elizabeth has to calm him down like one of her scared kids... _**

'Ma'am we really need to get going' Blake pressed on at his Boss. He watched as she stood in the distance negotiating terms of a peace agreement with the French foreign minister. They were running late as always. Elizabeth and Blake were in Rome for the G20 summit, there was a evening gala ball tonight which started in an hour and Elizabeth wasn't even close to the venue let alone dressed for the event. It was moments like this Blake really stressed.

'Excuse me Ma'am' he tapped her shoulder and she turned to look at him. She immediately spotted the stressed look across his face and smiled apologetically and turned back to the foreign minister.

'I'll have my policy advisor draft an agreement between our countries and get it sent right over to you' she smiled and shook in agreement before turning to deal with Blake

'I am sorry but peace is more important than my updo' she mocked

'You're killing me Ma'am' he moaned and gestured for her to get walking quicker.

'Ma'am were going to have to grab your things and drive straight to the venue; we will have to find a room there for you to change and quickly' he warned and she rolled her eyes.

It wasn't long before they were on the way to the gala. They were meeting the rest of the team and Henry at the event. Blake watched his boss as she applied her make-up in the back of the SUV.

'Blake sorry if I stress you out sometimes'

'Sometimes?' he raised an eyebrow at her and laughed a little

'Ok well most of the time, but I do appreciate you'

'Oh stop I cannot handle the soppiness, I steps ahead of a very busy women and it's stressful but I secretly enjoy it' he rolled his eyes causing her to laugh at him.

'Oh we're here' he called as they pulled around the back of the venue. The front was swarming with press and Elizabeth was still in her work clothes. As they entered into the back of the building Blake spotted a tiny little room, not much bigger than a cupboard really but enough room for her to change.

'In here Ma'am, I'll message Henry let him know our location so you can walk in together'

'Thanks Blake, I owe you' she called shutting the door behind her to slip into her dress

'You always owe me' he mumbled and tapped out a text Henry.

'Blake' Elizabeth called from the cupboard

'Yes Ma'am'

'Is Henry here yet? I cannot do my zipper up and my dress won't stay up without it all the way up' she groaned in frustration

'No Ma'am your DS agents have gone t look for him we think he got lost' Blake explained and heard her get increasingly frustrated

'Blake get in here and do my zipper please' she half ordered half begged him

'Urm Ma'am maybe we should wait for Henry'

'Blake' she shouted and he quickly pulled the door towards him and laughed as Elizabeth was stood holding her dress up looking flustered. He pulled the door behind him and heard it click close.

'Turn' he laughed and zipped her dress up, and secured the hook and eye at the top.

'Thank you' she breathed and brushed her dress down

'Is this ok?' She asked

'Well I think you're asking the wrong person it's normally Dr McCord's job to tell you how you look, but yes it's fine, now get out there we are so very late'

'Yes yes ok, let's go'

Blake went to push the door but realised there was no handle inside the door. He attempted the push the door itself but it wouldn't budge. Panic crept into him as he turned to face his boss

'Urm Ma'am the door is locked'

'Locked, what do you mean?'

'I mean like locked, like we're not getting out of here, and it's small...so very small and were trapped, oh my god were trapped' Blake began to ramble and his breathing quickened.

'Blake?' She looked concerned about her assistant

'Sorry Ma'am I am just...urm...slightly claustrophobic' his breathing catching in his throat. Elizabeth noted he was getting clammy and a little pale

'Ok Blake sit down' she helped lower him to the floor and knelt before him, she didn't like small spaces herself but knew she had to help Blake. She placed a small hand on his shoulder and looked at him closely

'Deep breath, its ok' she offered reassurance

'I..I...Can't...Oh My' he flapped and loosened his tie to help him breathe a little more

'Blake its ok, Henry is on his way remember, he won't be long'

'It's a big building' he leant back hitting his head against the wall in a dramatic act

'Ok Blake you're looking peaky, talk to me please' her concern was growing, she moved closer to him and held his hand, she wasn't his boss in this moment, just s friend. Her maternal instincts had kicked in and she just wanted to protect him

'I need to get out' he panted

'I know, and we will soon. Blake did I ever tell you about how Henry and I met?' she asked looking at him as he turned his head to her and shook his head

'Ok so...we were at UVA together, he was a few years above me, anyway there was this big patch of greenery where everyone would sit when the sun was shining and eat. Henry and his mates were playing a little football and Henry threw the ball so hard his friend missed it and it came right in my direction, colliding with my face' she shrieked as she recalled the memory. She continued her story when Blake laughed a little and his colour began to return

'Anyway he came over to me and his first words were 'did that hurt' I could have killed him, I had blood pouring from my nose and my face felt like it was on fire and he asked if it hurt' she shook her head in disbelief

'I vaguely remember shouting at him and he spun me some line about how I would make a great catch if I knew when the ball was coming towards me'

'What?' Blake laughed, his breathing being restored to normal

'I know it was supposed to be some play on the word of a catch as in a girlfriend and catch as in catch the ball, it was bad'

'And that's the guy you married, I know you're a great believer in people who asked first but I didn't think that applied to your marriage' he teased and she playfully swatted him

'Well don't tell Henry that, it will bruise his ego' she laughed and the door to the side of them swung open

'Oh thank god' Blake rushed to his feet and stepped outside, feeling free again. Elizabeth smiled as her eyes fell on her husband

'Should I be worried?' he joked looking between the two of them

'Sorry Dr McCord the door was stuck' Blake explained. Elizabeth walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Blake wasn't expecting it but he warmly accepted it. He wrapped his arms back around her and breathed into her embrace.

'Thank you' he whispered and she stepped back winking at him

'Ma'am' Blake called as she walked off in the distance with Henry on her arm. They both turned to look at Blake

'You're a great catch in that dress' He winked back


End file.
